psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Xander
Opis Xander jest psem rasy Goldador, który z zawodu jest krawcem. W Psim Patrolu był kiedyś to lowelas numer jeden! Ma siedemnaście lat. Jest chłopkiem Misty. Wygląd Xander jest czekoladowy i ma błękitne oczy . U góry ma małą , elegancką grzywkę . Z wyglądu przypomina Labradora lub Bernardyna (ale jest za niski na Bernardyna, po za tym jego tata był Golden Retriver 'em) . Charakter Xander jest odważny, miły, lojalny, oddany, miły, był super- kochliwy. Lubiący się drażnić. Precyzyjnie wykonuje swoją robotę. Lubi też się wygłupiać i śmiać. Taki jest dla piesków z Psiego Patrolu. A dla wrogów PP jest wredny, nie miły, oschły. Umiejętności Xander dobrze szyje i ceruje. Po za tym dobrze biega i nawet jest silny. Rodzina *Mary- mama *Pixan - tata *Misty- dziewczyna. Lubi # Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi # Bawić się # Szyć # Oglądać telewizje # Pomagać. # Wyjazdy. # Podrywać dziewczyny. # Sunie. # Boże Narodzenie. # Wielkanoc. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Śnieg. # Szyć. Nie lubi # Dokuczania dziewczynom # Wojen # Kłótni. # Wrogów PP. Strach # Dziewczynom , może stać się coś złego # Burze # Tornada # Wulkany # Tsunami # Nawałnice Ciekawostki # Ma 58 centymetrów wzrostu # Był zakochany w każdej dziewczynie z Psiego Patrolu. # Jest rzadką rasą psa, a mianowicie Goldadorem. # Marzy być mieć Bugatti Chiron # Był zakochany w Tetradi i nie tylko w niej, ale bez odwzajemnienia. # Jest dobrym krawcem. # Jego imię zostało zainspirowane huraganem Ksawerym. # Najmocniej zakochał się w Misty i są parą. # Uczy się języka rosyjskiego z Alays. Uczy się po to aby zaimponować Misty. Choć nie zawsze mu wychodzi co powoduje u Misty śmiech. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to niebieski samochód podobny do Tracker ' a , z tyłu ma podobny tył do Marshall ' a karetki i w nim ma biurko i profesjonalną maszynę do szycia '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - niebieski pojazd podobny do Rocky ' ego , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to żółto - niebieski poduszkowiec , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - niebieska rakieta kosmiczna , niektóre jej elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup- '''posiada niebieski wóz terenowy, który może pływać po rzece, ma on granatowe wstawki moro. '''Winter pup - '''jest to niebieski motor śnieżny, może on zamieniać się w dość duży domek. Strój '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to niebieska panama i niebieska kamizelka. '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - niebieski hełm i czarno - niebieski strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air pup - '''jest to błękitno - turkusowy strój i błękitno - turkusowy hełm , błękitny wzorek zakończony jest nitką. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to żółto - niebieski hełm i żółto - niebieski skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - niebieski hełm i biało - niebieski strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup - '''posiada wtedy niebieską panamę i niebieski strój , ma on wstawki moro. Do tego ma zielone buciki na łapach. '''Winter pup - '''posiada niebiesko- fioletową czapkę i niebiesko- fioletową kurtkę, ma obszycie w okół jego kaptura jest ono w kolorze brązowym. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to igła, przyrząd do nawlekania nici, szpulka, szpulki, nici, maszyna do szycia. '''Mission Paw - '''kamera na pod czerwień, igła, przyrząd do ultra szybkiego nawlekania nici szybka maszyna do szycia, sieć, radar. '''Air pup - '''jest to niebieski jet - pack podobny do Rocky ' ego, może latać 600 km / h, gogle zbliżające, nici,igła, przyrząd do nawlekania nici. '''Sea Patrol - '''turbo napęd wodny, kamera termowizyjna, igła, nici wodoodporne. '''Space pup - '''przysłona , jet pack 700 km / h , igła , nici, butla z tlenem. '''Jungle pup - '''szpulka, nici, przyrząd do nawlekania nici, igła, maszyna do szycia, nożyczki, nóż. '''Winter pup - '''gogle, koc termiczny, puchowy koc, igła, super- szybka maszyna do szycia, termos, rozkruszacz lodu, nici, szpulka. Cytaty * ,, Coś się zepsuje, lub się popruje, ja tego na pewno nie zepsuje ! " - gdy idzie na misje * ,, Raz, dwa! I tajemnicze ubranie uszyłem ja ! " - Mission Paw * ,, Lecę przed, siebie i na szyciu nie mdleje ! " - Air pup * ,, Nurkuje w wodzie, a ja mam to w standardowej wygodzie ! " - Sea Patrol * ,, Xander, leci wysoko w kosmos ! " - Space pup * ,, Bambusowe koszulki to jak dla mnie kochane nitulki! - Jungle Pup. * ,, W górach zimno Ci! Zaraz Xander przybędzie i Ci cieplej od razu będzie!"- Winter Pup * ,, Mogę!? Tylko ten raz! " - gdy prosi pieska, która ma Bugatti Chiron o pozwolenie na przejażdżkę nim. Odznaka Jest to biała maszyna do szycia , szyjąca czerwoną koszulkę na turkusowym tle. Biografia Xander urodził się w zwykłym domu. Był kochany przez jego właścicieli i rodziców, jednak nie mógł z nimi zostać na zawsze. Pewnego dnia przyjechał po niego pewien człowiek. Był bardzo miły i pachniał psami. Wziął go na jego skuter i przyjechał z nim do wielkiej wieży. Jak się później okazało tym człowiekiem był Ryder, a wieżą baza PP. Tam dorósł. Po pewnym czasie powiedział Ryder ' owi, iż chce zostać krawcem, a ten go w tym kierunku wyszkolił i tak oto został krawcem. Dubbing * wersja angielska - Jasper Catfish * wersja polska - Wojciech Malajkat Galeria Xander 'a Xander.png Sketch-1507728080497.png|Ilustracja do mojego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Xander_standing.png Sketch-1511080486352.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Tetradi wścieka się na Xander ' a 1531899082745.png|OMD! ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO :33 Kapitalne :3<3 LOFFICAM JE :D <3Narysowane przez Puppy Misty and Xander acidently touching their noses in real show.PNG|Misty i Xander w stroju kowbojów stykają sie noskami. W realnym show. Collab z Puppy <3 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Krawiec Kategoria:Krawcy Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Goldador Kategoria:Goldadory Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Lowelas Kategoria:Lowelasi Kategoria:Kobieciarz Kategoria:Kobieciarze Kategoria:Kochliwi Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Piesek w związku